Class Reunion
by erdc1963
Summary: It's been 10 years since the guys gradutated. Eddie and Janet.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Chapter 1

Class Reunion

Usually the alumni of KRHS would schedule their reunions around the college's spring break in March. This would give returning residents to explore their home town without the foreigners in their face. It was their town yet the campus residents often looked down their noses at the "townies". The townies knew better. This was their home and the students would leave one day. This year was no exception.

The local banquet/hotel had been booked, the invitations were sent and returned and the committee was busy working on every detail. All of Eddie's friends were going; even Ikey though Janet was sure Eddie didn't realize that. Janet was glad Hannah would be there, even if she was coming with Ray. Even Phil, who had been leaving his house for up to 3 hours at a shot, was going to give it a try as long as Pizza Girl was with him. Janet had been a year behind all of them but as is often the case she would know nearly everyone there. Where as Eddie had always been a leader among the "cool crowd" she had her own nitch in the band and she was looking forward to seeing those old friends too.

The reunion was only days away. Janet had found the perfect out fit and had an appointment to get her hair done. She and Eddie even got a room for the night though she lived only a few blocks away, both agreed the party could go quite late.

"I took Saturday and Sunday off for the reunion but have to work from 10 to 10 on Friday." Janet offered as Eddie took another bite of his chicken franchese as he sat on the floor using the coffee table as a dining room table trying to catch highlights from the Red Sox's spring training and preseason games. Good take out had become their norm. Janet usually didn't have time to cook and Eddie's idea of dinner was leftover pizza or cereal.

"Maybe I'll come by for dinner instead of lunch then." Eddie mumbled around his food. He tried to eat at least one meal a day with Janet when she was working both meals though often he would come with Phil or Owen.

"Great, if you come for a late dinner you can follow me home" Janet answered as she got up to refill their glasses.

"Mhmmm" Eddie acknowledged as he grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

Janet made it clear that that was not the answer she was hoping for as she placed his glass on the table with a thump. "Did you hear me?"

"Yea, yea, dinner" he answered turning up the volume.

Just as Janet was about to slap his arm he turned and gave her a wink and a smile as he took another bite from his fork. With a roll of her eyes Janet took her familiar seat next to Eddie on the floor. Just as she got settled Eddie gave her a quick peck and turned back to the sports scores.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter 2

Friday night

Friday seemed to drag. Throughout the day familiar faces, aged ten years, began stopping by Sully's. Almost everyone remembered Janet; she always seemed to be every one's buddy. In high school she hadn't had a boy friend though a friend, who was a boy, took her to the prom. Only a few "couples" were still together from the good ole days. They had already started their families. More were engaged or recently married to people they had met outside Knights Ridge, a few were just singles coming to hang out with old friends. By 7pm the place was packed when the "beautiful girls" arrived looking for attention.

Disappointed they couldn't get a table they grabbed a corner of the bar and ordered cosmos while they scanned their aging friends looking for someone to pick on. Janet was glad they hadn't even noticed her. To them she was just the barmaid, a faceless person whose sole purpose was to bring them things. This was what Janet enjoyed most about her job. When people don't see you, you can acquire a wealth of information.

"Oh my God is that John Gary?" asked the blonde louder than she should have. "Wasn't he captain of the wrestling team?"

"Yea Jill, what happened?" giggled the equally blonde and beautiful Liz.

"Dang and is that his wife?" added Jill.

Janet walked away thinking that as much as things changed and how much they stay the same.

The beautiful girls continued editorializing everyone in the bar for the next hour. Janet hadn't noticed Eddie and Owen come in and take the table she had reserved for them. It was actually Kate, the brunette beautiful girl, who lit up and exclaimed, "Thank goodness Eddie Latekka hasn't changed! And is that Owen Rowen?"

Janet smiled secretly as she got the guys drinks ready for the next passing waitress. Working the bar on a night like tonight wouldn't give her time to stop by and say hi but knowing he was there made the madness bearable.

It was on nights like this that Janet also "monitored" Eddie's alcohol. She would be slow on the refills and he had come to accept that a drunk Eddie was not to her liking. Though he wouldn't admit it he was kind of glad. Party Eddie was getting old and grown up Eddie was getting more comfortable.

It was at the fourth round of Cosmos that the beautiful girls got the nerve to approach Eddie who was holding court over most of the clients. After worming their way close to him each took any opportunity to touch him. When ever Janet would look over it seemed she and Eddie would lock eyes and he would give her the same wink and smile he had the night before. He was looking forward to going home with her. Owen had even driven so he didn't have to follow her. These girls clearly meant nothing to him.

It was after 10 when Janet went in the back room to split her tips and get her things. She wasn't in the front of the house when Eddie threw the first punch. By the time she got out there her only option was to call 911- not unheard of on a Friday night. The police had been waiting for the annual alumni brawl and had been sitting in the parking lot. Janet hadn't even connected with the operator when they came in the door.

All total there had only been 4 men fighting Eddie, Owen, Ray and Matt, each had been taken outside with a different officer. Everyone else just backed away so as not to get hurt. As the police took witness statements from the bystanders Janet returned to the back, hung up her coat and got the broom and dustpan.

While she cleaned the mess she over heard Jill's statement. "Matt was making fat jokes about Janet the Planet and Eddie blew up. I mean it's Janet the Planet, we've always made jokes about her weight, her hair well everything. I just don't get why he went ballistic. I mean come on, Janet?"

Janet didn't know whether to hit her or walk away. Instead she kept sweeping. "Then Ray said something about cow tipping Janet out in the field. And boom Owen was all over him." It was then that Janet walked into the back room and began crying. Karen, the other barmaid and her friend, followed her and without saying a word took the broom and pan and returned to cleaning the mess. Karen had seen and heard the whole exchange and had given her statement, but she knew her friend needed a few moments to compose herself before leaving.

Sully found Janet in the cooler trying to calm down. "Janet, you're off duty, go home, shower and enjoy tomorrow night. You go, hold your head high and show them that you are the better person."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Chapter 3

Friday night continued

Wiping her eyes she exhaled twice. She blew her nose and put on her coat. Checking the mirror by the office one last time she drew and blew out another deep breath and headed out to leave. She was met at the kitchen door by Owen and Eddie, both with serious expressions they flanked her and escorted her from the bar. Eddie slipped his arm behind her, the only visual sign of his caring. As the stepped into the parking lot he took the keys from Janet's hand and he and Owen put her in her passenger seat. It was then Owen went to his car and Eddie into Janet's drivers' seat, adjusting it for his much longer legs.

They drove silently to Janet's, Owen following. They all got out and went into Janet's before Owen said, "the police will be here in a minute Janet."

"What? Why?" she asked bewildered but before Owen could answer the police knocked. They had followed behind Owen.

"Miss Meadows? We'd like to know if you'd like to press slander charges against Mr. Castaldo or Mr. Lauche?" she was asked by an all too familiar officer.

"Excuse me?" Janet asked even more bewildered.

"Our investigation and witness statements show that both men had been saying pretty slanderous things about you and your character in an attempted to get Mr. Latekka arrested for assault." The officer replied.

Janet stood there in disbelief. "They wanted Eddie arrested?"

"Yes, a police record and the negative publicity would hurt his business and that apparently is what Castaldo wants, to run he and Nick out of business."

"I don't know. Where is he now?" she asked.

"He had an alcohol level of over .2 so we're keeping both of them overnight to dry out. Eddie and Owen had no significant alcohol on their breath test so we released them."

"Bartender only served us one beer in 2 hours, it's a wonder we aren't dehydrated" teased Owen.

Janet smiled. "Will you be telling Matt and Ray's girlfriends where they are or what has happened?"

"We can if you like but usually we don't notify anyone we just leave them to stew." The officer answered.

"OK" Janet thought. "I'd like a report filed on both of them until I can consult an attorney next week. In the mean time if you would like to notify their families where they are and why that would be fine with me."

"Certainly," he said and left Janet with her heroes.

"OK you two," she started sternly putting her hands on her hips. "I should slap both of you for letting them push your buttons." With a smile she continued, "But I think I will buy you both a drink tomorrow night."

With that the three of them gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night Janet," Owen said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving a solemn Eddie behind without a ride home, presuming he most definitely wouldn't need one.

"The report will be available for you on Wednesday, Miss Meadows. You can get a copy any time after 9. Good night." The officer said as he followed Owen.

Janet followed them to the door and locked it behind them. Turning to Eddie she said "You smell bad. Go take a shower and give me your clothes. I'll find something for you to wear and get us something to eat."

"Janet" Eddie pleaded. "We've got to talk about this."

Eddie knew how much Janet disapproved his fighting and he was feeling guilty over the whole thing.

"Eddie. Take a shower, then I can take a shower, then we can talk. I'm not having any conversation smelling as bad as I do and I'm not talking to anyone who smells as bad as you."

"OK,OK." Eddie said heading to the bathroom.

Janet had the laundry running with their clothes and wings in the oven when Eddie got out of the shower. Janet never got used to seeing Eddie standing there fresh from the shower, hair dripping, hand holding the towel tightly around his waist. A smile crossed her face as she thought of the possibilities.

"Listen 'stinky', you promised clothes, I'm getting kinda cold here." Eddie stated breaking her trance.

"Yea, yea, yea" Janet said reaching over to the edge of the bed grabbing her Patriots Zubaz pants and tossing them at him.

"Thanks" Eddie replied as she passed him heading to the shower herself.

"I'll be out in a minute. Catch today's scores so when I get out we can watch a movie or something." Janet hollered as she hung up her robe and stepped in the shower.

Twenty minutes later a freshly scrubbed Janet appeared wearing the same pants as Eddie and a BoSox t-shirt Eddie had left one night. The timer on the oven indicated the wings were done and she headed to the kitchen to get the food. She found Eddie already setting up the tray with wings and chips. They worked side by side as if they had done it for years, as if they were reading each other's mind.

As they settled on the couch Eddie couldn't wait any longer. "Listen, I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I fight and I really tried to walk away, I really did. They kept blocking my way. They kept slamming you, they knew I would throw the first punch."

"Eddie, when you look at me who do you see?" Janet asked cautiously.

"Huh?" he answered a bit dumbfounded.

"Who or what do you see? Do you see Janet the Planet from high school? Janet the barmaid from Sully's? Janet Meadows, everyone's best friend? Who do you see?" she repeated.

Eddie waited a moment before answering, looking at Janet as if he were looking at her for the first time. Carefully choosing his words he quietly said, "I see happy, fun, warmth, safeness, love, support, I see home."

Tears swelled in Janet's eyes.

"When someone says something nasty about you I see your face and the hurt look in your eyes I saw the first night I took you to "The Hideaway" for veal. I get mad at myself for ever making you feel that way. I know whatever nasty thing they are saying about you would hurt you and I won't let them do that. I won't see that look in your eyes again. When I punch them it's as if I'm punching the old me. I can't stop myse…." Eddie's answer was cut short by Janet's kiss. Tears of love rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him deeply.

"So you're not mad at me?" Eddie asked with a twinkle in his eye, as Janet finally broke away.

"No, not so much." Janet answered curling up onto his lap.

"Hmmm good." Eddie started. "Pick a movie, the scores won't change before tomorrow." He kissed the top of Janet's head and pushed her toward the stack of chick flicks she had collected. Janet chose a comedy, "The Ref" with Kevin Spacey, one of her favorites, and for the next few hours they ate, laughed and snuggled. It was nearly 2am before they went to bed and nearly 3 before they actually went to sleep, neither had to be up before noon and they took full advantage of spending the morning in bed


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

Chapter 4

Saturday

The day started with breakfast in bed. Ok maybe not breakfast, maybe just coffee and toast but still it was food, in bed and Janet had gotten up first and brought it to Eddie. Morning Janet was one of Eddie's favorite Janet. Seeing her with bed wrinkles on her skin meant he had spent the night with her and thoughts of that made him smile.

"OK Mr. Latekka, get your mind back on the business of the day" Janet began knowing exactly where her boyfriends mind was by the smile on his face. "I'm getting my hair done at 1 and will be ready for you to pick me up at 5ish. I figure if we check in before cocktails at 6 we won't have to worry about getting our stuff and can just have fun. Of course that means you will have to wear your suit here, can you remember that? Pack clothes for Sunday AND wear your suit?"

"I'm not 10. I can clean up you know." Eddie said sipping his coffee.

"Yea, I just want to make sure I tell you at least 4 more times." Janet said climbing into her side of the bed.

A few hours later Janet was at her appointment. She had dropped Eddie at his house and got there early so she would be taken on time. All the townies when to Kathy's Curls because it was no where near the campus and it was busier than usually for a Saturday. Janet was relieved her cousin worked there. Even with an appointment she was concerned about the time but knowing her cousin was doing her hair comforted her.

Janet listened to the women talking about the fight at Sully's. By the time the gossip had gotten to the beauty parlor the details had gotten blurred. Their version had 6 arrested, 2 hospitalized and Janet fired. Janet and her cousin Peg just stayed quiet as Peg did her hair. Occasionally they smiled at each other.

Janet missed part of the conversations as her hair was being blown dried but could tell by Peg's expression it wasn't good. "They're comparing "Eddie Gifts"" Peg informed her in a whisper. "Apparently bracelets are his gift of choice. I think it's usually a gold rope for Christmas and post earrings for Valentines Day and a necklace for birthdays." Quietly Janet slipped her bracelet into her pocket under the cape to avoid additional teasing. She could overhear the girls who had been at the bar last night intentionally talking about her loudly. Nothing was going to spoil her mood today so she began a conversation with her cousin. As Peg curled her hair and pinned and sprayed they talked about nearly every family member they could think of, even repeating conversations from months ago in order to drown out the "beautiful bar flies".

As Janet paid for her appointment and left the beauty parlor she could hear the girls whispering and felt their pointing fingers at her back. She held her head as she walked out knowing that she had spent the evening, and morning, with Eddie.

She had nearly forgotten them when she got home and they were nothing but a memory by the time she had finished her make-up. Eddie should be arriving in a few minutes and she was relaxed knowing her suitcase was packed and by the door. As she admired herself in her new outfit, she put on the diamond earrings Eddie had given her for Valentines Day and realized she had taken off her bracelet at the beauty parlor. Eddie walked into the living finding his girlfriend dumping her purse on her bed frantically looking for something.

"What did you lose?" he asked as he stared in disbelief at what one woman could hold her in her handbag.

"Your bracelet, I mean the bracelet you gave me. I took it off when I got my hair done and now I can't find it." She answered frantically.

"Why did you take it off? You never take that off." He asked looking thru her jewelry box.

"I know but the other girls were going on how Eddie Latekka gives bracelets for Christmas, earrings for Valentines and necklaces for birthdays. I just didn't want to deal with them so I….. PUT IT IN MY POCKET." She dashed to the pile of clothes in the corner of her room and reached into the pocket and proudly pulled it out.

"Here, let me help." Eddie said taking the bracelet from her. "Just so you know. They were right. However I've never given anyone else a charm bracelet or diamond earrings."

Janet finally felt ready to go as she put on her comfy dress shoes.

"So, how do I look?" she asked twirling in front of him.

"Fantastic" he answered taking her in his arms and kissing her. Putting her down he stepped back and said "But something isn't right."

"What?" she said heading to the mirror but Eddie stopped her.

"This" he said holding up his index finger with a diamond ring on it.

"Oh my God" she started.

Getting down on one knee before her Eddie looked frightened. "But you have to promise to marry me to get it." He began. As tears rolled down her cheeks he continued. "I promise if you marry me I will do every thing I can to make you as happy as you make me. It won't always be good times and I'm sure we'll have our share of arguments but I promise to love you always and to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Janet wasn't able to speak She took his face and kissed him deeply. She then hugged him so tightly he could hardly breath.

"Is that a yes?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

Janet nodded, still unable to speak.

"And for the record I have never, ever given anyone an engagement ring." He announced as he proudly put it on her ring finger. "Perfect." He declared as he kissed her hand and then her lips.

Janet caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Ick, now I have to fix my make up." And in that simple comment Eddie gave a great laugh.

"When our children ask how mommy and daddy got engaged perhaps we should edit that part out," Eddie declared.

"Kids?" Janet said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yea- You want kids don't you? I was thinking 9, our own baseball team" Eddie said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Kids yes, 9 no, but that's negotiable." Answered Janet as she finished fixing her make up.

Leaning against the door jam Eddie seemed to beam with joy. "Come on miss "I wanna check in early". I want you to notice I'm ready, in my suit and have been waiting on you this entire time."

"Alright, alright, I'm done" replied Janet putting her makeup into her purse and grabbing her coat. "Since when have you been so jazzed about this reunion?"

"Since I get to show off my fiancé and her sparkling finger to all of those old crows." Eddie announced grabbing her suitcase and her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion

Chapter 5

The Reunion

"Hey Eddie" the girl behind the reception desk said ignoring Janet standing right there. "You've got room 228. Owen's here and Nick too. I made sure you all had rooms near each other. I also put Ikey on your floor but couldn't get him any closer than 3 rooms away. I thought you said Phil was coming? I don't have a reservation for him."

"That's OK Brenda, Phil has other plans for the evening" Eddie answered politely. He still wasn't comfortable with the whole Ikey thing and wasn't prepared to see him this evening.

"Janet Meadows! I'm sorry I didn't see you. How are you? You look fantastic!" Brenda exclaimed. Leaning in to speak to Janet she said more quietly, "Dating Eddie has done you a world of good. You are absolutely glowing!"

"Yea I think so too," she answered blushing more than she would have liked.

Her old band friend Brenda had always been a bit ditzy. She had managed to get an Associate's degree in Hotel Management and was now an Assistant Manager. She occasionally came by the bar and was known to be quite the gossip. She would often say- If Nick Garrett wants to write a sequel he should work here, there are more stories in one weekend that would fill a book.

"Are you coming to the reunion?" Janet asked politely while Eddie signed the credit card receipt.

"No, I'm only out 8 years, I was a year behind you." Brenda answered in a disappointed tone. "But I will peak my head in every now and then. Have a great night." She concluded handing Eddie the envelope with the room keys.

Eddie grabbed the key and Janet's hand saying, "See yea later Brenda."

When they got to the room Janet was shocked to see pink and lavender flowers in a vase, her favorite. Looking sideways at Eddie she noticed he looked pretty full of himself.

"Pretty positive I'd say yes huh?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Eddie smiled kissing her gently.

They quickly unpacked their suitcases, Janet checked her makeup, added some lipstick and announced "I'm ready."

"Let's go." Eddie said grabbing Janet's engaged hand. As they walked to the banquet room Eddie was practically skipping.

Eddie stopped at the bar and grabbed them both a beer. They politely chit chatted with who ever came by. Eddie never let go of Janet's left hand.

"BIG E!" Owen shouted across the dance floor upon entering the room.

Owen always had a teddy bear way of grabbing attention.

"BIG O!" Eddie answered.

They greeted each other with their 4th grade hand shake. Owen looked at Eddie asking an unspoken question known by just the two of them.

"I got a BIG YES" Eddie announced proudly.

"Yeeehaw" Owen hollered grabbing Janet and twirling her around until she giggled.

"Congratulations." He offered kissing Janet on the cheek and hugging Eddie almost at the same time. "Though I always thought you had better taste than him."

"Yea I did too," Janet answered still giggling. "You're the first to know."

Finding a table the three sat down when Janet noticed beer deliver girl almost hiding in Owen's shadow.

"Congratulations." she said offering Janet her hand.

Soon Nick joined them with Audrey and Phil showed up with Pizza Girl. Even though Janet knew almost everyone in the room she felt more comfortable with the girls at her table and stayed there while the "boys" trolled the room. As she watched Eddie work the room she notice he was still on his first beer. Out going and friendly he talked to nearly everyone, occasionally handing out his business cards but always glancing and winking at Janet.

Everyone found their seats when Dan Day, former class president, began the program. Eddie reached under the table and squeezed Janet's leg while he kissed her on the cheek. Dan made the usual announcements. Who had the most kids, who traveled the farthest, who lived the closest. As Janet listen she wondered where Hannah was. She didn't want to look obvious as she scanned the room but she was concerned.

She reached for her phone and began texting her friend but got no reply. Resolved that she would have to tell Hannah on Sunday, she closed her phone and slid it into her purse. As she reached for her beer she noticed that she had drunk more than Eddie in the last hour.

"Not thirsty?" she whispered.

"Best behavior. Don't want to embarrass my fiancé." He replied.

Soon dinner was served and Janet excused herself to go to the ladies room, unfortunately the others came along too. She would never understand why women couldn't go to the ladies room alone. She quickly returned to the table leaving the others to chatter.

As she walked into the ballroom she was nearly accosted by Hannah. "Why would you press charges against Ray?" she asked in an accusatory manner.

"Excuse me?" answered Janet.

"Charges, why in the world would you press charges when it was Eddie that thru the first punch."

Taken aback by her friends attack Janet looked at her oddly. "I had nothing to do with the fight or the words they exchanged prior to that, I was in the back room. When I get the police report I will consult an attorney and make my decision then. The fact that you are defending anyone who thinks it would be good sport to "cow tip" me out a field is a good night of fun baffles me."

"He said no such thing. Eddie's making it up." Hannah stated blindly defending Ray once again.

"Well that's what the Police told me, and it was Owen that hit Ray not Eddie. Eddie hit Matt. Perhaps you should talk to some of the witnesses. Your friends Jill, Liz and Kate had front row seats. Now if you'll excuse me." Stated Janet with a confidence she didn't know she had, she returned to her table.

"What was that about?" Asked Eddie getting up and pulling her chair out for her.

"Nothing." Replied Janet annoyed that her best friend didn't take her side.

"Did you tell her?" Eddie whispered as he pushed her chair in.

Janet shook her head no trying to fight back the tears.

"Well to h#ll with her. I've waited long enough" Eddie declared.

As Janet cut her food it was Phil that noticed her ring first.

"Nice piece of hardware Janet. Did you get a new boyfriend?" he asked.

Janet giggled as everyone at their table stopped eating and chatting.

"Better not have one" Eddie teased.

"Wowser." Phil's date said reaching across Eddie and grabbing Janet's hand to get a better look.

"Wow indeed, that ring would pay for a year of college," Aubrey teased as she reached across Nick to get a good look herself.

Janet smiled across the table to Owen who had obviously kept the secret close to the vest. Soon the next table had heard and as soon as she took her first bite of dinner Dan Day was at the mike announcing their engagement.

Most people politely clapped, some sat in disbelief that Eddie would actually settle down, and even more were shocked to hear it was with Janet. All of Eddie's football player friends came over and patted him on the back and a few of Janet's band friends did too but there was no sign of Hannah.

The DJ started playing romantic music but Eddie wouldn't dance. That didn't bother Janet, they already had had too much attention and all she wanted was to quietly eat her dinner. Thru the noise she could clearly pick out the voices of Jill, Liz and Kate, wildly discussing certain failure of "Hot Eddie" and "Janet the Planet".

Right before dessert the graduates gathered for a group photo. While Eddie and his friends were away from the table Aubrey and the other girls moved in closer to Janet. Even with all this "girl power" around her Ray was brave enough to approach.

"Congratulations Janet. When are you due?" he asked knowing that she probably wasn't pregnant.

"You should leave Ray." Janet answered without looking at him.

"No really, October?" Ray continued.

Janet ignored Ray's questions until he finally walked away. When Ray was on the other side of the room Aubrey asked if he had graduated with the guys and found out that he was a year ahead of them and thus not posing in the picture.

Eddie could see the exchange between Ray and Janet but was unable to leave the crowded group. As he watched from afar he noticed every time Ray would say something Janet would take a sip of water. He also noted that after Ray had left Janet let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't wait to get back to the table.

With the picture done and dessert served Eddie quickly returned to the table. Concerned he asked Janet about the exchange but she kept changing the subject or taking a bite of dessert so he dropped the topic. When the dj started playing music again, and other couples began dancing Eddie took Janet to the dance floor.

"I love you" he whispered as they started to dance.

"I know" answered Janet as she melted into his embrace.

"After this dance, let's go back to the room," Eddie suggested.

"No," Janet definitely said. "You still have a lot of catching up to do. I'm fine. Hey what's up with the beer? Giving it up for Lent?"

"I'm tired of drunk Eddie and I figured I'd be less likely to throw a punch sober. Besides you kiss me more when I don't taste like beer. See I do pay attention, Edith."

"OK funny guy, go have fun. Me and my girls have a bet going to see which girl falls out of her dress first.' Janet announced with delight.

"Ooo who are you routing for?"

"Valerie, wearing the gold." Janet said trying not to be too obvious. Just then the song ended.

"How much money are we talking?"

"The pot's up to $20."

"I want in" Eddie told the other girls as he escorted his fiancé back to her seat. "I've got five on Kate in the red."

"You're in" answered Pizza Girl as she added the five to the pot.

"Go get good gossip so we can talk about them later," Janet said encouraging Eddie to walk away.

Eddie left reluctantly but not without a kiss.

For the rest of the evening Janet and her new friends laughed and giggled. Still she missed Hannah and would look for her in the crowd. She knew in her heart the evening would have been far more fun if they weren't fighting.

All to soon for the Alum, the hotel turned on the work lights to get them to leave. Janet was getting cold, a trick the house does when people have overstayed and they needed to leave. She put on Eddie's jacket and grabbed her purse and she and the girls went to gather their men.

After much discussion in front of the elevator "the boys" decided not to move with the party to the bar. Seeing old classmates was fun but they didn't need a reunion to hang out. They were all still friends and would see each other at air band rehearsal at 4 the next day at Phil's. They all told Phil how proud they were of him as he and his girlfriend left quietly. Owen had decided to follow the other alumni to the bar and see what kind of gossip he could over hear. Nick and Aubrey decided to go to the bar and to take drinks back to their room. That left Janet and Eddie alone for the first time since they had entered the ballroom.

As the elevator door closed an arm snuck in and behind it jumped Ikey. Janet could feel Eddie stiffen and reached to hold his hand.

"Hey man, Congratulations. Janet is the best thing to ever happen to you. I really hope you two will be happy." Ikey offered the newly engaged couple his hand. Janet politely took it and answered "thank you," while Eddie just said thanks.

As the doors open Ikey stepped aside to let Eddie and Janet off and then pushed the down button. "Good Night" he said as the door closed leaving the couple just a few steps from their room.

Quietly they walked to their room hand in hand. Each reflecting on the weekends events. When they reached their door Eddie took the key from his pocket and looked at Janet. In one swoop he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder making her laugh.

"Me Tarzan, you Janet," he said in his best jungle man impersonation. This just made her laugh harder as he tossed her on the turned down bed.

"Well come on, show me how they do it in the jungle." Janet teased as she heard the bar band start playing "Love Shack"


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion

Chapter 6

Sunday Morning.

The sun cut thru the break in the curtain hitting Eddie in the eye. He looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7am. He did his best to roll over and go back to sleep but he was still too wound up from the night before. Janet said yes! He still couldn't believe it. For most of his adult life he avoided commitment. He would purposely avoid sleeping with women he had any type of relationship with. Cut and run was always his style but from the start Janet was different. They hadn't always been friends but she would listen as if she cared when ever he came to the bar. It wasn't until the manager of the liquor store called him out that he had even thought to commit to anyone. Asking Janet out that first time was almost a "safe" date for him. She was the first "smart" girl he had dated in years and he knew she wouldn't talk down to him. He couldn't believe she had noticed his choice of dinner locations. Oh sure, he proved that the veal was as good as he said, but he could have taken her to the steak house in town and had just as good a meal. Initially he hated that she could see him right down to the scared boy who always needed approval but it wasn't until he saw Sam at the Rowen's picnic that he realized he needed her in his life. Maybe not as lovers, that would be her call given his reputation, but definitely as friends. She had always been as loyal a friend as Owen had. Looking back it was Christmas Eve just driving and talking. That was when he fell in love. Now as he stared at the ceiling he couldn't imagine his life without her. It was then he noticed the dancing lights.

"Cool huh?" Janet said playing with her ring making the facets reflect the sunlight onto the ceiling.

"Cool." Eddie said pulling her closer.

"So Mr. Latekka, did you change your mind? Do you want your ring back?" Janet asked playfully.

"Nope, I'm a one ring kind of guy. Wanna hear all about your ring?" Not waiting he continued. "It's a ¾ carat round cut with a color of rating of F set in yellow gold with 6 prongs. Not 4 prongs, 6 prongs will hold it better."

"I'm impressed, tell me more."

"I picked a simple setting so you could wear it all the time, and so you could pick what ever type of wedding band, fancy or simple." Eddie added twisting her hand so the light would dance on it.

"And you did this all by yourself?" Janet asked.

"Uhhuh, one morning when you were in the shower I took your rings and traced the insides onto paper. I even took pictures of your rings with my camera so the jeweler could see what you like to wear. On my next trip to Boston I went to jeweler's row to a guy the Commander recommended and bought it. I wanted it for Valentine's Day but it took a while to make it so he had to ship it to me. I picked it up at the post office the day I took you to the Cape. Remember- you were robbed that day?" Suddenly Eddie got quiet. He took a deep breath and continued. "I had it in my pocket that day at Sully's and had planned on giving it to you that weekend but I had been so scared." His voice got caught with emotion. Janet snuggled in closer. "I didn't want you thinking I was reacting to the robbery. Today, umm, yesterday seemed perfect. I planned on proposing but not when I did. You were just so beautiful, so twinkly."

"Well, the proposal and the ring are perfect. And the fiancé ain't bad either." Janet said kissing his cheek.

"Yea ain't so bad yourself." Eddie said kissing her deeply. He pulled the covers up over them and resumed that evening's activity. They had the room till noon and used it to its fullest, choosing to skip the complimentary breakfast. Monday, reality and talking to Hannah would arrive soon enough but for the next few hours the world stop for the most newly engaged couple of Knight's Ridge.

The End.


End file.
